


No More Sour Patch Kids - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is acting crazy because he ate sweets</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Sour Patch Kids - Phan

They just got back from Japan. Their body clocks where still unsure when to be awake or when to sleep. 

Dan’s eyes gracefully fell. In a zombie like motion his body became still. His eyes re-open as realization of the time hits him once again. Taking in the info he just took in bout five minutes ago was a cycle on re-wind. Dan is currently sitting on the sofa, dozing off and on with a Phil laying absent minded, staring at the ceiling across. Dan didn’t really remembered what was actually the last thing to happen but he did remembered him and Phil playing Mario Kart earlier that day. He remembered trying to hide Phil’s Sour Patch Kids but failing too. Suddenly Phil started to bark, shattering the delicate silence. His hands rose to his chest and his imagination turned them into paws.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked a moment later, still drowned in over tiredness. His words dipped in annoyance. 

“I’m being a puppy.” Phil replied in a matter-of-factually tone. Dan’s perspective was captured by Phil. Phil open his mouth and a loud bird squawk and a kitten mew erupted from his vocals. 

“I would be very concern if my “puppy” started to meow and squawks like a bird” Dan stated as the over tired Phil laugh adorably and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Well, then I’m a dying chicken!” Phil once again replied and squawks. Dan furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

“Oh, that’s very attractive….” Dan said in a somewhat manner as he patted Phil’s hair and got up, moving Phil off his lap gently. Swiftly Dan steals the bag of Sour Patch Kids,

“No more sweets for you!” He yelled with a laugh and walked out of the room.


End file.
